One Day...
by Phoenix of Blood Red Mars
Summary: Usagi is Cosmos, and is depressed over her friends dying against Chaos. Pluto tells her of her true family, which she must find.
1. Prologue

DBZSMX-over

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.My birthday is in a month or two though…

**Authoress' Notes:**One thing I want to mention is that Goku is still alive.(I can't believe he died!)I know he died, but he didn't deserve that.I don't know the exact timeline for DBGT, so I kind of changed parts.You'll see if anything's changed.Please review.

One Day… 

By: Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

Prologue:

"**WHAT!?**What do you mean ChiChi's having her baby!?" yelled Bulma Briefs into the phone.Goku's voice came shakily, yet excitedly, from the other end.

"Yeah!Get over here quick!"The powerful Saiya-jin hung up.

"Vegeta!Get your butt over here **NOW**!"Bulma yelled, hammering on the door of the gravity room as she held a one-year-old baby in her arms.Bulma had quickly grabbed the baby Trunks and one of her capsules containing a hover car and ran to get her husband from training."Vegeta!"The door slammed open.

"What is it woman?Can't you see I'm training!?"Vegeta demanded, his temper rising.Bulma ignored this, grabbing her husband's arm and dragging him to the car.

"ChiChi's having her baby!We have to go to the hospital!"Vegeta vainly tried to pull his arm away, but when Bulma wanted to, she could have almost the same strength as a Saiya-jin.

"Woman!I'm not going to see some babies being born!I don't want to see a brat of Kakarott's anyway!"

"You are going, Vegeta, even if I have to get Gohan to come over and help."

"That brat couldn't force me!"And they argued back and forth all the way to the hospital.

Gohan paced in the waiting room.How long did having a baby take?He winced as he heard his mother's screams from the birthing room.

"Damn you Goku!Why did I have to do this again!?Aughhhhh!I hate you Goku!"**Slap!**Goku walked out of the birthing room, his hand pressed to a red cheek.

"Gohan, I'm going to recommend you right now to never get married."

"Yeah Dad.How's Mom?"Goku sat down in a chair and sighed.

"It's going as well as could be expected, son."

"So what in the hell are you doing out here if she's still in labor!?"Bulma demanded as she rushed into the waiting room, dragging Vegeta along and being followed by the other Z-Fighters."Get your @$$ in gear and get in there!"

"She doesn't want me in there," Goku explained, motioning to his fire engine red cheek.Steam started to come out of her ears, and fire roared in her eyes.

"All women want their husbands there, whether they can admit it or not!It's called reverse psychology, you dimwit!Get in there and help her!"

"Remember, she did the exact same thing when Gohan was born, Goku.She loves you, but she's just in a lot of pain right now," Krillin added.

"How would you know?" questioned Tien.Krillin laughed nervously and pointed at Janet, the former Android 18, who held a month-old baby girl.

"I'll never forget that," chuckled Piccolo."She almost threw you out of the hospital, literally."Goku left them to talk as he slipped back into the birthing room.

ChiChi lay back exhausted an hour later on her bed, still panting for breath.She had brought not one, but **TWO**, lives into the world in a matter of a few hours, and she was **DAMN** proud of herself.Goku squeezed her hand, letting her know he was still there.

"I'm sorry for what I said Goku, I didn't mean it.I forgot that I cooperated with you.Who knew we were going to have twins?"ChiChi apologized.Goku laughed.

"It's alright.I thought the doctor told you you were only going to have a boy," Goku replied.ChiChi shrugged.

A nurse walked in, holding a baby in each arm."You feeling better, Son-san?"ChiChi nodded."That's good.Here are your little ones.There is something strange about each one that you need to know.The boy, Goten you named him?, has a brown… tail.The girl Usagi has a tail as well, which is white, and a golden… crescent moon on her forehead."

ChiChi was normally a calm person, except for her famous temper, but at this news… well, she fainted.

"ChiChi, wake up.Come on sweetie, it's no big deal.Wake up," Goku pleaded with her unconscious form as he leaned her body.

"Son-san, do you want us to remove the tails and crescent moon?"The nurse asked, hesitantly.Goku almost lost his balance from shock.

"Heck no!It's perfectly alright!"He exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" asked the nurse, raising an eyebrow and hiding a smile.

"Yes, totally.Are my friends allowed in now?"The nurse shook her head and handed the baby boy to Goku.

"No, not until we get her situated into a room.I'll get some smelling salts," the lady said, brushing back a strand of dark green hair that fell out of a bun.Carrying the baby girl with her, the nurse walked out of the room.I apologize, she thought, for taking your daughter away.But she's needed in another dimension.Usagi was born in the wrong one.Maybe your family will be reunited one day.It all depends on your daughter's choices.

The nurse walked into an empty bathroom, everyone's eyes seeming to just pass over the nurse without even seeing her.She gave a Mona Lisa smile when she was able to take off the nurse's jacket."Usagi-hime, your otousan and okaasan will miss you, but I have no choice.One day I'll tell you, and one day you'll see.Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

A swirl of stardust surrounded the 'nurse', and the lady stood there in a Sailor fuku, black and red.Her dark green hair went back to its normal hair style, top half of her hair pulled back into a bun and the rest hanging free to past her knees.Wise garnet red eyes inspected the little baby with silver hair and sapphire eyes as a gloved hand held a tall key.The Sailor Senshi sighed.

"I am Sailor Pluto, your Highness, the Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space.And you?…You shall find out some day, Usagi-hime.As of now, you are not Son Usagi, but Tsukino Usagi, and you will reveal yourself to be your true form, Moon Princess Serenity, then lastly Cosmos, ruler of the universe and the dimensions.But that is in the future, and you will not remember these words until it is time."

And Tsukino Usagi awoke from her dream.


	2. Chapter 1 - Return

DBZSMX-over 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.No suing!

**Authoress' Notes:**Okay, someone mentioned that this story sounded familiar.I'll tell you now, I started this story a year ago, just haven't typed it up until now.So, if anyone accuses me of plagiarizing, I'll just laugh in your face.

I was so surprised when I checked my statistics and I had received twenty-nine reviews last check!Thank you, and it's definitely going to be a Trunks/Usagi story.Any other pairing at this point would be totally illogical (of course, it's not like this IS logical…).I will be calling the Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal.I have a good reason for that, as you'll soon see.All will be explained in later chapters.Now, on with the story!

One Day…

By:Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

Chapter One

Usagi sat up from her bed and faced the window.Was that dream real?Couldn't be, she decided."I don't have a tail, and parents aren't named Goku or ChiChi," She thought aloud."And my hair's blonde."

"What are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" mumbled Luna from where she slept.Usagi patted the black lunar cat gently on the head.

"Just a dream, Luna-chan, just a dream.Go back to sleep," the blonde said softly.Looking at the clock, she thought, I still have a good five hours to sleep.I'm not wasting it by thinking about a strange dream that is not the one about Chaos…And Usagi went back to sleep.And the dream continued…

Goku waited a few minutes before a different nurse came in with smelling salts and a wheelchair.She waved it in a front of ChiChi's nose, who then coughed and opened her eyes."Our children are…Saiya-jins," She whispered, in shock and in pride.Goku nodded, helping his wife to sit up with one arm and keeping hold of Goten with the other.

"I'm so proud of you ChiChi.You didn't kill anybody this time," he joked as ChiChi took the baby boy.Goku gently lifted his wife up and placed her in the wheelchair.Goku focuses on the ki of his newly born children.Usagi's ki was slightly higher than Goten's, and felt like pure… purity.Goten's was more like bubbling lava, yet it was satisfied to just stay in Goten for now.Goku gave one of his goofy grins.He was a father of three children and had a wonderful wife.What could go wrong?  
  


Just like whenever else those words are said, something did.

All of a sudden, a different one overpowered Usagi's ki.This one had a feel to it of… wisdom and age, like someone who had seen all of a universe's activities and learned from them.The nurse!Goku realized.The nurse had that same ki, but it was so faint I didn't pay attention to it!

The ki rose higher as Goku left his wife to the new nurse and ran out the door.Taking off, he flew to the end of the hallway before he realized something.

The ki, and his daughter's, had disappeared.

(A/N:I was tempted to leave you hanging here, but I thought of how I'd feel being left hanging.So I'm continuing.)

Gohan had heard his father's scream of anger with his Saiya-jin hearing before anyone else did.The boy went super in a flash and raced off before the others could even blink.

He found Goku leaning against a wall, with tears silently flowing down his face."Dad?Dad, what's wrong?"Goku only shook his head."Is Mom alright?Please say she is!"Goku looked at his oldest son.

"ChiChi's alright.So is your new brother Goten."

"So what's wrong, Kakarott?" said Vegeta's voice from behind Gohan.

"ChiChi had twins," Goku choked out."Both Saiya-jins.Usagi, the girl, just disappeared."Gohan and Vegeta exchanged looks.

"Are you sure Dad?I didn't even feel the twins' ki," Gohan said hesitantly.Goku could only stare in shock.

"Neither did I, Kakarott.You're just imagining things," Vegeta scoffed. Goku glared at the two.

"I know what I saw and felt.I know it was real.ChiChi and I both saw the twins.One day you'll see."

One day you'll see…One day you'll see…One day you'll see…The words rattled around in Usagi's brain as she woke up for yet the second time that night.

"What is wrong with me?" muttered the blonde as she climbed out of bed.Walking to the window, she opened it and breathed in the fresh air.She looked to the moon."Mother, I wish you could help me."Usagi thought about her dreams."They seem so real," she whispered."At least it wasn't nightmares about the battle versus Galaxia and Chaos."Tears mutely flowed down her cheeks as she remembered that fateful battle.

All of her friends had died that day, except little Chibi Chibi.The little redheaded girl with hear-shaped odangoes had transformed into Sailor Cosmos, the legendary Senshi.However, Sailor Cosmos had given up her power to become that Senshi and gave it to Eternal Sailor Moon."It rightfully belongs to you," the then silver-haired girl had said.So, Usagi, as the new Sailor Cosmos, had beaten Chaos, but at the cost of her friends' lives.Even as Cosmos, ruler and protector of the universe, she wasn't able to bring back her friends.

"I am Cosmos," Usagi whispered from her perch at the windowsill."I rule and protect all living and nonliving things.So why couldn't I protect my friends?"The wind echoed her words as it streamed around her.Tears still spilled down her face."Haruka-san," she whispered."Your spirits still look out from me, don't they?"Usagi could almost hear the Senshi no Wind say _'Koneko-chan…'_

"Usagi-chan?" asked a tired voice from behind her.The blonde didn't move as a white cat jumped up beside her on the windowsill."Usagi, you know the others would want you to move on."Usagi didn't respond by voice, instead she picked up Artemis and buried her face into his fur."Uh, Luna?Luna-chan?"Luna's face appeared over the windowsill.

"Usagi-chan, it's alright.Just let it out," Luna comforted the sobbing blonde.The tears slowed, then stopped."Usagi?"

Usagi lifted up her head and looked toward the moon, comprehension in her eyes."I understand.As Hime no Tsuki, I was never to be alone, surrounded by my Senshi and my Prince Endymion.But as Hime no Hikari, ruler of the Cosmos, I am destined to live forever alone.Mamo-chan, the one I thought my soul-mate, was meant for the Hime no Tsuki, not for who I am now," she said in a sorrowful voice.Her eyes turned empty, like when she turned into Super Sailor Moon without using the Holy Grail.

"Usagi?"Luna was starting to be truly frightened now.After the other Senshi's death, Usagi had been depressed.But that was nothing compared to what seemed to be the extreme of her depression now.Luna screeched and pushed open Usagi's bedroom door.It was time to bring the cavalry in.

Luna stopped outside of the Tsukino-sans door.She yowled and scratched their door until Tsukino Ikuko opened the door.

"Hello Luna.What's wrong?"Ikuko knelt down to pick up the black cat, but Luna dashed off toward Usagi's room."Something's wrong with Usagi?Oh my!"Ikuko quickly followed the black cat.Opening the door, Usagi's mother peered in to where the blonde was seated in front of the window, not seeing or responding to anything Artemis was doing."Usagi-chan?"Ikuko walked forward and encircled her daughter into a hug."What's wrong, Usagi?"At the corner of her eye, Ikuko could have sworn she saw the cats exchanging glances.Then suddenly, Luna spoke.

"Tsukino-san, we have something to tell you, and it involves why Usagi-chan acting depressed."For Ikuko's credit, she didn't freak out when she heard Luna speak.Usagi's mother had figured out a while ago what was going on; now she just wanted confirmation.

"Yes, Luna?" she asked as she turned toward the cat.This time Artemis responded.

"Usagi-chan was Sailor Moon."Ikuko nodded.She had thought as much."In the last battle her friends and fellow Senshi died."Ikuko tightened the hold on her daughter unconsciously.She couldn't **IMAGINE** losing her best friends; it would be harder to lose them while she watched.And her daughter had to do both.

"I knew," Ikuko quietly said."I knew when those people wanting pure hearts attacked, and I suspected even earlier."Luna and Artemis explained what had happened, starting with the Silver Millennium.

"As soon as I become Sailor Moon," whispered Usagi, after the two cats had finished, "my destiny was laid out for me.I didn't have a choice from day one.I had to fight; I had to save this world.I understood that, no matter how much I complained.But I didn't want to be forced to fight, to marry Mamo-chan, no matter how much I loved him, or to have Chibi-Usa.I wanted to be normal.That's what Queen Selenity sent me to this future for."She hugged Ikuko tightly.

"So what do you want to do now?"Ikuko asked softly.Usagi sighed and looked at the woman who had raised her.

  
"I don't know.'Kaasan, was I your real daughter?"Ikuko started, and then sighed herself.

"Yes and no.Almost 17 years ago, I had a baby girl.She was a stillbirth.I remember a black hole of some sort appearing in the birthing room, and then a tall woman stepped out carrying a silver-haired baby.She did something, using a tall staff that looked like a giant key, which froze the room.She said her name was Pluto, and that the little girl she held, you, needed to be raised.I realized I would receive a daughter that I could love as my own, so I accepted the job.She changed your hair to blonde, now that I think about it.In that case, no, you weren't my real daughter by blood.But you are my real daughter by love."

"Thank you 'kaasan."

"You're welcome, Usagi-chan.How about you go back to sleep, and I'll call you in sick from school tomorrow?"Ikuko asked.Usagi looked into her mother's eyes and smile, faintly but a smile nevertheless.

"I need to do something first.Why don't you come with me?"Ikuko nodded.

"I don't think I could go back to sleep anyway."

Usagi stood up and walked into the center of the room.Concentrating, the blonde could feel the power running through her veins.The symbol of Cosmos, an eight-pointed star with each point a color for each Senshi, surrounding a golden crescent moon, glowed on her forehead.

She wore a fuku with the main colors of silver on the majority of the skirt and color.The sleeves were gold, and a rainbow of colors draped from the star with wings at the center of her skirt.White high heels with tiny wings were placed on her feet.Usagi's hair turned silver and replaced itself in heart-shaped odangoes.Real angel-like white wings spread from her back, and then a cloak replaced them.A staff as long as she was tall appeared in her hands, the top a heart shape with the Silver Crystal floating inside.The warrior opened her sapphire blue eyes that were filled with wisdom, pain, and longing beyond her years."I am the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Cosmos."

Ikuko stood up and walked around her adopted daughter.Cosmos eyed the roaming woman warily as Ikuko inspected her.The blue-haired lady smiled gently."You look beautiful, U-, I mean, Cosmos-chan." 

"Thank you."Cosmos lifted her staff and pointed it to the ceiling."Guardian of Time…Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me…I call you by your true name.The all-knowing god of time, the Father of the Guardian…Chronos!Lead us!Protect us!Send us the path of light!"Grabbing Ikuko's hand, Cosmos jumped into the portal that opened. 

Goku sighed.It was almost seventeen years to the day since little Usagi disappeared from the hospital.The hospital denied responsibility, since the nurse hadn't actually been a nurse there. She had taken the guise of a nurse to kidnap Usagi.Regardless of his usual calmness, Goku was ready to tear down the hospital.Surprisingly, Vegeta and Gohan had to help restrain him.After that, the Saiya-jin decided to remain strong for his wife, who took the loss hard.

Goku got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen."'Morning ChiChi," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek.He wolfed down breakfast and headed out the door just as Goten came down. 

"Dad, wait!I want to spar with Trunks today!"Goku grinned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Then hurry up.Vegeta and I were going to fight and you know how impatient he is."The food left on the table vanished into Goten's mouth within seconds.He waved goodbye to ChiChi and flew out after his dad."Took you long enough Goten."

"I didn't even take a minute!"

ChiChi watched as her husband and second son flew out of sight.She had woken up thinking about the same thing her husband had.Should we tell Goten this year? She wondered, and then dismissed it.Another year.ChiChi wondered how Usagi had grown up, and left herself to daydreaming about her lost daughter.Breakfast was made mechanically, ChiChi never really paying attention to the food.

She heard Goku and Goten fly off, before letting herself breakdown and cry.I won't ever see my baby girl, will I? She thought despairingly.Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, the other Z-fighters, and even Vegeta searched the world, but no one found her.At least we'll have a long time to search, she added on a better note.Dende-sama had granted all the Z-fighters and family extremely long lives.

Gradually, ChiChi's tears lessened and her head cleared.We'll see Usagi again.It may be awhile, but we will. Now I need to get food ready for lunch.

Sailor Cosmos let go of Ikuko's hand after they appeared at the Gates of Time and Space.Gray fog swirled around them, and the two of them could see a giant stone gateway.A dark shadow formed in front of the stone doors."Who goes there?Show yourself!"It cried, pointing a staff-like object at them.Cosmos stepped forward.

"I am the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Cosmos!Ruler and protector of the universe and its dimensions!"The figure froze."Who are you?"The shadow floated forward and bowed.

"It is I, Sailor Pluto, your Highness.Well, I'm more of a spirit really.I still have to protect the Time Gates regardless of whether died or not," said Pluto wryly."So what do you need Cosmos-sama?"

"There's no use telling you to just call me Usagi, is there?"Cosmos asked exasperatedly."Oh, and before I forget Pluto, this is my mother Ikuko.I believe you visited her about seventeen years ago, my time?"The other Sailor Senshi winced.

"Yes, I brought you to your new family," Pluto agreed.Cosmos' eyes narrowed.

"And why did you hurt the Sons just so I could be in this dimension?I may have heard the reason in my dream, but I just want to make sure."Cosmos' casual tone barely hid the rising anger underneath.Ikuko's eyes widened at the expanse of her adopted daughter's anger."Why didn't you tell me before?Why did you tell me at all?"Pluto sighed.

"Cosmos-sama, you were not meant to have been born in that dimension at all, just like the Senshi were not meant to die.You were not supposed to know until your birth powers started to show themselves.I decided to tell you now because you needed something to do to keep your mind off the others' deaths.I did not mean to distress you, your Highness," the Senshi no Time explained, bowing her head.

"Cosmos-chan, relax," ordered Ikuko suddenly to the agitated girl."It can't be changed now."Sailor Cosmos nodded slowly and took some deep breaths.Ikuko nodded, signifying her approval.The blue-haired woman continued."Now I have an idea.Cosmos-chan, you are protector of all the dimensions, right?So, logic dictates that you'd have to be able to visit in all of them.Why don't you find out dimension your real parents are in and see them?I'm sure they miss you.Let them know you're alive."Cosmos turned startled eyes toward her adoptive mother.

"Are you sure?How do you know they miss me?"She asked quietly."Won't you miss me?"Ikuko nodded her head.

"Yes on the first and last questions.But you need this, and you can always come back and visit."The blue-haired woman smiled sadly."All parents, true parents, miss their children, even if they aren't their real children, and those parents that lose children before they know the kids miss them even more so."Ikuko wrapped the silver-haired girl into a hug.A teardrop fell out of Cosmos' eye and landed on Ikuko's palm as the two pulled away from each other.

Glittering and sparkling, a walnut-sized replica of the Silver Crystal appeared.Ikuko gasped as she cupped her hands around it."What!?"Cosmos watched with a tiny smirk on her face as silver ribbons surrounded her adoptive mother and she was lifted midair.

The ribbons wrapped around Ikuko's torso, forming a midnight blue t-shirt.The silver ribbons then encircled each leg individually; resulting in slightly flared silver pants and midnight blue ankle boots.A silver crescent moon with the gem in the center was the clasp of a midnight blue cloak with a hood.It had beautiful embroidered silver moons and gold stars all over it.Ikuko's forehead was revealed, showing a silver half-moon."I am the…" She appeared to think a minute, going through new memories."I am the Midnight Warrior, protector of the Moon Queen and Moon Princess, and wielder of the Silver Midnight Crystal," she said calmly, yet her voice had a hint of surprise to it."Now tell me what just happened here!"

"Ask Luna and Artemis.They'll help you.Just get them to touch the crystal.You'll protect Earth while I'm gone, won't you?" asked Cosmos, smiling slightly.The Midnight Warrior nodded.

"Of course."

"I… guess I'd better go," the silver-haired girl said hesitantly.The mother and daughter hugged tightly for a minute, no materializing crystals this time.Cosmos waved her staff; a portal opening to her bedroom appeared.They could see her bed with the pink bedspread and the felines pacing."I love you 'kaasan," the silver-haired girl whispered.

"I love you too Usagi-chan," the Midnight Warrior whispered back."Don't forget to visit."The blue-haired woman walked through the portal.

More tears flowed down Cosmos' cheeks, but she ignored them."It's just us now, Pluto," She said to the spirit.Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"I cannot stay either.I've only been able to stay this long so I could give you this."A glow radiated form the top of the Time Staff, and the giant key became solid."I will still be the Guardian of Time and Space, but you will need this more than I will."The Time Key floated to Sailor Cosmos."Good luck.You'll be able to learn about each dimension if you want to.Peer into each dimension as you wish until you find your family.Just concentrate on your father's name as you open each door.It may take a few tries.With the Time Key, you should be able to communicate with him."Pluto's spirit faded away, as a hallway with several stone doors appeared out of the gray fog."Goodbye Cosmos-sama.Take care."

Shimmering tears came unbidden to Cosmos' eyes once again."Goodbye Pluto-chan.Take care," she whispered.

Steeling herself, Cosmos walked boldly to the first stone door, which had some sort of mechanical device as its design.She tapped it with the Garnet Orb on the end of the Time Key, and strode forward into the opening door.

A strange sight greeted her.From her position in the air, she could see several children with glowing devices were with many monsters facing off against one giant of a monster.Each child directed the glowing object toward the giant.A group of children without monsters or devices were talking about their dreams.With each one said, another part of the evil monster broke apart.Cosmos blinked.That was about as strange as her dimension.She closed her eyes and sent out the thought, Son Goku?He is not here, was the response.The image of a giant blue dragon wrapped in chains entered her mind.Sailor Cosmos sighed and returned to the Time Gates.

The second door chosen had two wands crossed and a seal with four animals on it:a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle.Walking in, Cosmos looked around.A large crowd of people was watching fourteen people flying on broomsticks.Three balls of various colors and sizes zoomed around.She smiled at the mere thrill of flying, wishing she were there as well.Her mind cleared, focusing on her father's name.No one by that name resides here, was the answer.This time, a kindly old man with a white beard and half-moon glasses appeared in her mind.Like before, she returned to the Time Gates.

The third door had seven orange balls, each with a different number of red stars.Again, Sailor Cosmos tapped the door with the Garnet Orb.Entering the opened door, Cosmos watched as a lavender-haired boy and a black-haired boy sparred, floating above the ground and trading punches and kicks at a speed that seemed faster than light.Even though her eyes could easily keep up, she spotted a blue-haired woman that was having trouble doing so.Son Goku? she mentally called out again.

Who are you? a voice replied.Cosmos almost fell out of the sky in surprise.One, she got an answer.She wasn't expecting that yet.Two, a white tail just encircled her waist.

I am Tsukino…Cosmos Usagi.I was told you might be able to help me.

Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the gravity room.Goku dodged a ki blast while sending one of his own.As soon as the smoke cleared, Goku dived back into the fray.The two exchanged punches and kicks.

Son Goku?With this distraction, the usually cheerful Saiya-jin was slammed into a wall.Goku held up a hand to signify stop, and Vegeta's fist slammed into the wall as well.

"This better be good Kakarott!" 

Who are you? Goku replied.He could feel the person's ki through the telepathic connection.It feels so familiar, he thought.I know that ki…

I am Tsukino…Cosmos Usagi.I was told you might be able to help me.

**"WHAT!?**"Goku fell to the floor.Is it just a coincidence? He thought.Or is it possible that she is my daughter?It has to be…I'll never forget her ki…Vegeta looked at his, though he never would admit it, best friend.

"What wrong Kakarott?Did your son get beaten by my brat again?"Goku shook his head.

"Vegeta, search for high kis other than the Z-fighters," commanded Goku.The other full-blood Saiya-jin grumbled but did as told.His eyes widened as he sensed the powerful ki level.

"Who the hell is that?"Vegeta exclaimed angrily.He then frowned."That ki has never been around before."

"Usagi's," Goku said quietly.Vegeta stared at the other Saiya-jin. 

"Masaka!If she had been alive we would have found her!"Goku shrugged.

"She has the same ki feel as Usagi did, pure purity.Only difference is that now it's a lot stronger."

"Let's go find this person and find out what's going on," Vegeta growled.The short-tempered Saiya-jin turned off the gravity machine and followed Goku out the door.

Sailor Cosmos frowned.After introducing herself, the connection was cut off.Oh well.She would find her father eventually.

Her wings gently lowered her to the ground, and she looked around.She was in front of a large group of domed buildings, each with a logo saying "Capsule Corp.".The corporation appeared to be on the outskirts of a large city.No one appeared to have noticed her yet.

Cosmos used one hand to grab the white tail.She gave a yank and muffled a yelp of pain.It was real.And it was attached to her backside.But, why?  
  


The two boys were still fighting, but now they were throwing energy blasts.Sailor Cosmos frowned again.They were throwing energy blasts like it were nothing!Her wings unconsciously folded behind her and changed back into her cloak, and the Time Key disappeared into her subspace pocket.

The lavender-haired boy let loose an energy blast, and the raven-haired boy dodged it.However, it headed straight for Cosmos!

Goku frowned.The ki was right next to Goten and Trunks.I hope they don't attack her, he thought.

It only took a second for him and Vegeta to fly where their sons and the stranger were.The two full-blooded Saiya-jins arrived just as a stray ki bolt aimed for a silver-haired young lady in a silver and gold Sailor fuku.

Goten dodged a shot aimed at him by Trunks.However, the other half-blooded Saiya-jin let out a cry of surprise.Goten's eyes widened.A beautiful girl about his age stood there, and Trunks' ki blast was headed right for her!

Bulma covered her mouth to keep in a scream of terror as her son's attack headed for the mysterious girl.Save her! Her mind screamed at the Saiya-jins.

Gohan looked up from where he was helping hi wife Videl with their daughter Pan.He sensed a strong ki level from Capsule Corp., and he knew it wasn't familiar.

"Gohan!"Videl's annoyed voice rang in his ear.He jumped.

"Uh…Yes, Videl?" he asked nervously.She pointed to their daughter, who had a diaper fastened to her head and was crying furiously."Oh man, I'm sorry Videl.I got distracted."Gohan started to fix his mistake as his wife watched.I'll be there as soon as I can, Dad.

Cosmos watched as the energy attack headed towards her.Paying no attention to the five people who now watched her, she placed her crystal staff in front of herself.Words appeared in her mind as the Silver Crystal hummed with power."Lunar Shield," she whispered, the crescent moon in the eight-pointed star on her forehead beginning to radiate.The Silver Crystal at the end of her staff pulsated with light, erupting with a silver shield.

The energy blast hit the shield, and Cosmos could feel her new tail whipping back and forth in a cold fury.How dare they attack me?I just came to find my real family and I'm attacked!Cosmos forced herself to keep calm.It was an accident and they didn't mean for you to be in the middle of their fight, she told herself. 

In a sudden burst of energy, Cosmos lifted the shield upwards, throwing the lavender-haired boy's attack to the sky.The silver-haired Sailor Senshi lifted her palm up to face it, more words forming in her head."Moonlight Beam!"A ball of energy, as pale as the moon, shot from her hand and zoomed towards the other energy blast, and both exploded in midair.

The four Saiya-jins and one human watched in shock as the mysterious girl merely brought her staff in front of her.A white tail lashed the air behind her as a symbol on her forehead glowed.

Goku looked closer as the girl whispered, "Lunar Shield."The mark blazing on her forehead was a… golden crescent moon!?Usagi!

A silver shield protected Usagi from the blast, and she tossed the attack into the sky.A light-colored ball of ki formed in her hand and shot to the sky at Usagi's cry of "Moonlight Beam!", causing the stray ki bolt to explode.

My daughter, Goku thought happily, my baby girl has returned.


End file.
